


Chat Sees "Cats"

by cosmicoyote



Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Prompt Seven: DisguiseMarinette agrees (read: caves) to bringing Chat Noir to see the movie "Cats". However, in order go out without being swarmed by rabid fans, he needs to cover up his cat ears and leather.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728427
Kudos: 46





	Chat Sees "Cats"

**Author's Note:**

> Chat being able to do normal teenage things is my catnip. :3
> 
> Enjoy. ♥

Of all the dangerous and reckless activities Marinette participated in this week, including the akuma fights as Ladybug, this one had to take the cake. If this particular mission went wrong, she could very well endanger not only herself but her partner. The whole mess was mostly his fault, but she had been the one to give in to his request.

She wouldn't even be here if she hadn't fallen for his stupid kitten eyes.

Backtracking to earlier that week, Marinette had been sketching on her balcony when Chat Noir dropped by to inform her he desperately wanted to see the new movie "Cats" that was based on the musical. Of course he wanted to see it. Even though it looked like the movie would provide fuel for her nightmares for several weeks, Chat was devoted to anything and all things feline.

They had been hanging out a lot in her room so he could escape his life as a civilian. Marinette made sure he was getting food and plenty of emotional release by having him talk about his problems and vent to her. She in turn could talk about her stresses at school, but she avoided talking about her emotional conflicts with Adrien Agreste. That she kept guarded heavily under lock and key.

Otherwise, they were open with one another and acted just like any normal two friends would even though one of them was in his superhero guise. 

Which is why he was comfortable enough to ask her to go to the movies with him. He said his father would never let him go with or without his friends, and that had made her feel bad for him. She then countered by saying they were likely to be swarmed by fans if he showed up in his cat suit.

At that, his cat ears had drooped down pathetically, and his shoulders had hunched forward. To top it all off, he looked up at her with sad kitten eyes that would've given Puss in Boots a run for his money.

Those pleading eyes had melted her heart and her resolve, so now she was dressed in her winter coat, a pink hoodie, and jeans tucked into her grey winter boots. It was a bitterly cold afternoon to say the least.

She could not believe she had caved to his pleading kitty cat stare. She kicked herself all the way down the block and around the corner to the movie theater. There was no way she would wait out in the bitter cold evening for him, so she decided to buy their tickets to save time and wait near the concessions for him.

Marinette folded her gloves and placed them in her pocket before unzipping her coat. She kept the tickets in her hoodie pocket then checked her phone to make sure she hadn't gotten any texts. His cat phone allowed him to text normal ones, but he had a special number that couldn't be traced. The offset number was different every time, but who else would text, _"Hey, Purrincess! I'll meet you at the meow-vies at five-thirty sharp!_ " to her?

It was getting closer and closer to the time they agreed upon, and she still couldn't see him. She had insisted that he wear a disguise because if he paraded around a public place in his very obvious cat suit, he would be overrun with fans, and they wouldn't get a moments peace.

She was leaning on a wall near the snack line, fiddling with her phone and wondering if she should buy snacks and save him a seat, when an eager voice said loudly, "Hey, Marinette!"

Dear lord she thought she was having a heart attack.

"Chat!" Marinette yelped, nearly leaping out of her skin. She grabbed his arms and pulled him to some hidden shadows near a Pac Man game to keep him out of sight. She stared at him because he was wearing the most bizarre disguise she had ever seen, and this was coming from the girl who had gone to the movies with Adrien Agreste in a towel, goggles, and her pajamas. 

Okay, so her disguise that day had not been planned, but at least she used what she had on her person. Chat had time to plan his outfit for tonight, and he chose to basically look... the same but not?

Chat Noir had a floppy beanie on that was navy blue. She could tell by the way he had to constantly adjust it that his cat ears were wiggling and giving him problems keeping it on his head. His mask was on his face as usual, but his suit was covered by black jeans and a matching baggy hoodie. Of course said hoodie was black and said "Cataclysm" across the chest.

"Are you seriously wearing your own merch!?" Marinette squawked at him, her eyes popping with disbelief.

"What? I look good in black!" Chat protested as she made sure his hoodie covered his torso and hid every inch of his suit. He giggled when she reached around him to make sure his baton was secure and not in danger of falling out of its holster. That done, she could only see his boots which looked weird but passable with the black jeans.

"You look... alright, you don't look like Chat Noir. You look like a skater kid or something." Marinette reached up and touched his mask. "This is kind of obvious, too."

"I would've had to hide my identity anyway," he told her as she stepped back again. "Sunglasses would've prevented me from seeing the movie, and homemade masks fall off."

She scowled at him because he had a point. She pulled the beanie low on his head and huffed. "Just keep the cat ears down," she told him bracingly and then frowned she thought of another not-so-human trait in his costume. "What about the tail?"

Chat showed her how he had slipped the belt through his belt loops like a normal and not-tail belt would be. "Good thinking, Chaton." She smiled at him then led him to the snack line to purchase their food.

After buying two large drinks and a big bucket of popcorn to share, Marinette and Chat made their way towards their theater. Chat was ecstatic, but Marinette was twitchy and paranoid. What if someone recognized him and they needed to make a run for it? What if people saw her face and came to the conclusion that she was Ladybug!?

She moved closer to Chat and slipped her arm through his to keep him close to her. His cat eyes were wide with excitement as he took in the sights of kids running around with their parents, enjoying the arcade games and gushing over the movies they just saw.

Marinette focused on making their way to their directed theater. However, they were stopped short.

A girl who could've been no more than six ran up to them with big innocent eyes.

Marinette tensed, but Chat smiled at her. "Hey, kiddo."

He was sweet, but they really needed to get to their movie. Marinette tugged him along and away from the too curious children. 

She didn't relax her hold on him until they were inside the theater. The lights were low since previews had started, so they slipped into the higher seats and got a row to themselves much to Marinette's relief.

Chat dropped down in his seat with their monster bucket of popcorn and smiled widely as he looked up at the screen. A new superhero movie was set to come out later in the year, so the preview for it was action packed and drew in the audience with explosions and dramatic close-ups.

"Reminds me of the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie that came out last year," Chat snickered. "The trailer was pretty dramatic."

"The action was great, though," Marinette pointed out. "You had that at least." She snorted as she took a handful of popcorn. "They portrayed your puns perfectly, too."

Chat chomped on the popcorn eagerly. "I thought of better before, but the writers thought of some good ones."

Marinette shook her head. Her kitty was so silly. She wished she could tell him that, but even mentioning his nickname only Ladybug gave him would be too risky. Not to mention reckless.

They could enjoy the movie together like this - with her as Marinette.

The last of the lights dimmed down, and Marinette slumped with relief in her chair. They just needed to watch the movie then slip out without anyone noticing who Chat was.

Actually, first, Marinette needed get through this monstrosity that had the audacity to call itself a movie.

Marinette cringed first at the cat suits made up of CGI. The songs were okay, but the visuals just... She couldn't watch more. The scary singing roaches did nothing to help her discomfort. 

Chat was entranced for a while, but she could feel him slipping, too. He became more interested in whispering to her and squirming with nervous energy. He murmured taunts towards the characters and positively recoiled when Idris Elba's character danced across the screen.

"Did he just take off his skin?" Chat squeaked.

"I think Rebel Wilson's cat did that, too," Marinette murmured. "So, do they wear the skins of other cats or-"

Chat shuddered and tugged on his beanie so it went over his eyes. "I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Ditto." Marinette took his arm. "Lets get out of here and get hot chocolate or something."

Chat grinned at her. "Sounds good, Princess." He got up, and together they tiptoed out of the theater before they could catch the last bit of the terrifying cat movie she now regretted clapping eyes on.

"I'm sorry the movie was bad, but I had fun getting out without you, Marinette."

His soft eyes made it worth it. He was happy to be out and about, and that alone made her feel better about sneaking him around in his over the top (and admittedly adorable if obvious) disguise. Chat looked cute in a beanie, but there was no way she would tell him that.

If you ignored the mask with cat eyes and the way his hat kept slipping from his cat ears, he looked like a normal teenager hanging out with a friend. Now she felt bad for thinking his disguise was dumb. She would've panicked and put him in bulky clothes that would make him more obvious than blended in. She was glad he was smart enough to dress like himself but also cover up those features that made him recognizable.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S CHAT NOIR!"

Well, so much for them being under the radar.

"Run!" Marinette squeaked, grabbing his hand. If they got lucky and hid somewhere for a little while, they could get their hot chocolate and be on their way without anyone being the wiser. They just needed to escape this theater first.

Chat grinned like an alley cat as he gripped her hand and hurried after her. "Anywhere with you, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just wanted to say sorry if you liked "Cats", but it gave me the willies. I apologize. ^^;
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated. Thank you all who are taking the time to read through this series. ♥


End file.
